


Hers

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mine, Ours, Yours [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Femslash, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pepper reflects on what has been given to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



> Written for femme4jack and beta'd by merfilly. It is set sometime between ROTF and DOTM.

Of all the things she had gotten used to this would be it. Having someone to come home when she was done dealing with her boss's company. Well her company now.

Really the things that man would get himself into.

Even if her new partner was liaison to an alien race, which had the power to destroy their entire race. That was more interesting than the dull days that had become her life.

She glanced up from the portfolio she had been reading to the other woman working on one of the Autobots with Ratchet and smiled softly. She's lucky that she somehow managed to wrangle the current liaison of the Cybertronian Autobots to her side and away from the former boyfriend. Honestly she hadn't even been looking for a relationship and yet something about the other woman had called to her.

The Autobots hadn't been all that bothered by their current liaison forming a relationship with her as Optimus had said it would strengthen any and all ties between her company and the Autobots. The former boyfriend however had been livid that he had lost Mikaela to someone else. To another woman even.

Some hero of the world that one.

She didn't jump even a little as Mikaela wrapped her arms around her middle, dislodging the portfolio from her hands to the table, and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Its a split between you and that portfolio. The portfolio being a close second to you."

She both loved and was a bit wary of the slight grin that Mikaela gave her.

"Really? Well I can think one thing that would put that portfolio as the last thing on your mind."


End file.
